


Studies in Spearfishing

by justira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Kalgara/Norland if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalgara teaches Norland to spearfish. Sunlight, laughter, heartbeats, splash fights, and, of course, fish. Can be read as gen or lightly slashy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studies in Spearfishing

**Author's Note:**

> **Title**: Studies in Spearfishing  
> **Characters/Pairing**: Kalgara and Norland, can be read as gen or pairing.  
> **Rating**: G/PG?  
> **Word Count**: 600ish  
> **Spoilers**: Not really, but this is from end-ish of Skypeia  
> **Notes**: This is prompted by and totally for [lj]megalotro. Also very much gratitude to [lj]snarkymonkey, who was kind enough to do a fantastic edit. I hope you feel better soon, honey! Finally, I really love these guys. So much.

**Studies in Spearfishing**  
-=-

 

"Spearfishing? Why not use nets? Or fishing poles? We can show you how."

Kalgara was leading Norland to the water. He didn't turn to answer, but lifted his head high and proud. "We've done it this way in Shandia for hundreds of years. It's all we need." Then Kalgara looked over his shoulder and added, "And sometimes science is less fun."

Norland caught the smile and laughed, following Kalgara good-naturedly across the beach until Kalagara selected a likely spot. Norland shed his great coat and shirt and bent to take off his boots and roll up his pants, tucking his sash in so it wouldn't trail in the water. He hefted the spear, looking uncertain. "You're sure about this?" Smiling a little at his own hesitation, not quite laughing.

Kalgara did laugh, dismissing the question with a decisive "Come on!" He splashed into the water and turned to wait, all challenge and laughter and wind-blown mane.

Norland followed, wading in to stand beside the other man, peering into water made murky by the sand he'd kicked up. He looked expectantly at Kalgara.

"Get ready and stand still."

Obediently, Norland cocked the spear back, settling into a wide stance as Kalgara watched.

"Like this." Said firm and reasurring against his ear, and he felt the smile curl against his cheek. Hands slid along his forearms to fix his grip and he felt Kalgara's solid weight at his back, pushing him into the correct stance.

Norland shifted until they were flush, bending and giving way until the pressure of the hands eased. As they stopped moving, he felt the sand start to settle around his bare feet. He looked around, searching for fish.

"Should I wait and aim lower? The water bends the light, so--"

"Hush, and feel the water. You'll know when to strike."

He laughed softly, and Kalgara nudged him to quiet him. "You'll scare the fish," Kalgara admonished close by his ear, though he could catch the huff of supressed mirth.

The sun was warm on his shoulders, though his bare back was shielded by Kalgara. The beach was quiet save for the occasional tolling call of a far-off southbird. The water was clearing, sparkling and bright under the high sun. He could see the fish now, shimmering and shy.

"Don't move," Kalgara whispered unnecessarily. The soft brush of a voice, a patient smile in the tone. Hands light on his, body relaxed behind him, waiting.

The water rushed slowly around them, a steady push and pull at their legs, a susurration like the breath at his ear. And slowly, Norland became aware of another rhythm -- Kalgara's heartbeat at his back, firm and steady like the deep toll of a great bell, proud and challenging and right there behind him.

The sighing of the waves and steady beat at his back lulled him, so when something moved at the edge of his vision, startling him back into awareness, Norland was surprised to discover that he had cramped from the wait.

A fish had swum close, curious.

A slight tensing of muscle at his back, the barest twitch in the hands on him, and he _felt_, and _moved_, and it was easy and natural and quick, not at all calculated, Kalgara's hands guiding his, hips turning and shoulders surging together, a single fluid motion as simple as breathing.

He missed, of course.

Kalgara sniggered.

Norland splashed him, and turned to go after the spear.

A great sheet of water barreled into his back, and he crashed face-first into the sea. He came up sputtering as Kalgara clutched at his belly, laughing. Norland swept at Kalgara's knees with the spear, and the other man collapsed in a great confusion of hair and splashing water and limbs.

It wasn't long until the beach was raucous with laughter and the splash of water, all the fish long since terrified away.

 

__

 

_End_


End file.
